Acrostic Toys
by neophytepyrope
Summary: Bad title. Acrostic Poems about Toy Story. They'll be short, but still fun!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone! So I'm writing acrostic poetry, because it's fun! It's all Toy Story related and if there's a certain word or name you want me to do, just leave it in a review. Oh! And if you've read my story Lookalike a few months ago, I haven't updated on it because, well, to be honest, I'm nervous I'm gonna screw it up and make it bad. Sorry if any of these poems are bad, the first one was rushed, most of it was made in between switching classes at school. Anyways here we go with the first word(s): Toy Story**

**If I work at Pixar does that mean I own it? No? Good, I lied about working there**

Toys are for playtime

Owners are loved by their toys

You can always count on these toys

Sunnyside, Sid, Stinky Pete- BAD!

To infinity and beyond!

Our first Pixar movie

Ready for any adventure

You've got a friend in me

So how was that?


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok so TSWritersRUs asked me to do Bessie, Buzz and Jessie's couple name, so it's all gonna be about BuzzxJessie. So here it goes**

BuzzxJessie forever!

Easily loved by many people.

So darn cute together!

Seriously have some great dancing skills together

It's how it's supposed to be

Epic Pixar animators are who we owe for this pairing

**And for ****I****, I'm basically just saying that it's canon. Well ppl read, review, and suggest a word for me to do.**


	3. Chapter 3

**First I gotta say thanks to Fanficaddict02 for the list of suggetions, so thanks! Now I'm gonna use one from that list: Al's Toy Barn**

Aisles and aisles and aisles of toys

Let's not cross the road to get to the chicken on the other side

'Stay away from the chicken man

Tour Guide Barbie

Owned by a greedy toynapper

You can party in the Barbie aisle

Bonus Belt Buzz

A Bug's Life toys can be found here

Rock Em' Sock Em' Robots

Now if you're a collectable toy, don't run into Al

**How was that? Well I have some suggestions from Fanficaddict I can do, but you can still send in suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Well, I have a few of these planned out already, I was able to make 4 ½ of these poems at lunchtime today, but I can only post one right now so here we go: Sunnyside ( which is mostly about when Lotso was running it though.**

Seemingly nice

Unfair prison

New toys don't stand a chance

No escape?

You wish you never came

Sunny wishes, but rainy truths

It's all because of Lotso

Days of caterpillar kid torture

Everything's fine now though, thanks to Barbie and Ken

**How'd you like that one? I'll be nice and tell you what's next, which is Woody….. and possible Ben(Barbie and Ken's couple name) in the same , review, and your still free to send suggestions!**


	5. Chapter 5

**HEY! I'm not doing my homework to update this thing XD. So as I said, this one would be Woody, and possibly Ben(Barbie and Ken's couple name) which will be don. So here it goes!**

Best people you can get to take care of Sunnyside

Extremely fashionable, maybe TOO much

Never stop being in love with each other

* * *

Willing to protect his friends

Our favorite sheriff

Overprotective of his role, but only at first

Dolly or Bo, which one does he belong with?

You can always trust him

**:D I liked it, how 'bout you? Now let's see what's next, it's gonna be- sike! I feel like being evil :D. Now the faster you review the faster it comes. **


	6. Chapter 6

**I FEEL SO DANG TERRIBBLE. I wrote I would update fast and what has it been since my last update? Huh? It's been MONTHS! My last update was before state tests so that took up time, and not to mention trying to get everything ready for summer, and the fact I've become a Potterhead all over again. I'll start now…..**

Best friend to the toys now that it's done

Overly imaginative, making her fun

Never a bore, for all the toys she adores

Not only cute, but massively creative

In the end we know she was great new owner

Everyday for the toys will be filled with her new adventures.

**This is the last one. I can't keep track of it, especially since I now am Harry Potter obsessed. Sorry, hope you don't mind. :/**


End file.
